


perdón

by arsenouselation



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and only then can you forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perdón

**Author's Note:**

> maybe spoilers for Bleach 525 and 526.

She can almost taste it.

Lingering in the stale air of copper and steel, chafing on the roof of her mouth. Almost. With a violent sword-thrust through Zaraki's chest, she gets nearer than ever. With surgical precision, her other hand heals the wound, and she pauses for the continuation (the act sixtieth).

_Once more._

_Surpass me and only then can you forgive me._

Here, in the vast, empty grounds of Muken, under the brutal sword and strength of Zaraki, she will find redemption, redemption for them both.

This has been a long time coming and she will not wait for another day. For an eternity and a half, her heart has been waiting for this. So she pushes herself to slice and cleave, to claw for that inimitable thing, fights like hell for it (one last time).

Blood pours and she senses the end coming closer. _Again._

Death in redemption, redemption in death.

 _A little closer now,_ she urges, her eyes constantly searching.

Her heart is fighting for each measured beat and sings its swansong when Zaraki steps forward, raises his sword—his eyes bright and resolute—mouth almost curving with delight as if saying—

_All is forgiven._


End file.
